Lore
Skathi Skathi is a planet waiting to be explored and exploited by many a brave traveler. Initial scans revealed what appears to large amounts of raw resources, magical energies, and biological signs on the planets surface. However, the upper atmosphere largely causes electronics to malfunction, slowing colonization attempts considerably. Since the discovery of Sanctum, secen other colonization attempts have been made but all have been radio silent since breaching the atmosphere. Only after Sanctum VIII's shielded space elevator managed to pierce the atmosphere, with the help of the six major faction colonizing the planet, has there been a known successful colonization attempt. Sanctum VIII Sanctum VIII is a large militarized city, and only known friendly settlement on the planet of Skathi. Large cold metal walls surround the city, protecting its inhabitants from any dangers from outside. Dominating the skyline is the space elevator that all travelers must use to reach the planet. As its name portrays, it is the eight such attempt at colonizing Skathi. Major Factions Six major factions have paid large sums of credits to help establish Sanctum VII and build the elevator. Because of this, they have the most political weight on the planet as well as the greatest interest in continual development. * The Valois Conglomerate - A major economic power whose interests on Skathi are purely economical. * The Stellar Research Initiative - A major party in the continual development in all fields of technology and research, they are focused on how Skathi can potentially revolutionize any technologies for the rest of the civilized systems regardless of the cost on Skathi. * Court of Celestial Unity - A religious order focused on the exploration and colonization of Skathi with a focus on advancing psionic technology. They believe colonization attempts should follow the natural orders of the planet. * Followers of the Void - A religious order focused on the colonization of Skathi with a focus in various military technologies. They believe Skathi should be made to bend to the will of The Followers. * Court of the Stars - A religious order focused on the colonization and development of Skathi as a modern world, with a focus on furthering arcane studies. They believe in bringing Skathi and any potential inhabitants up to par with current technological standards. * Court of the Crescent - A religious order focused on the colonization of Skathi with a focus in developing military technologies. They believe that all potential inhabitants of Skathi should be used to further aid the development of the planet. Minor Factions Other factions than the six above have interests on Skathi. Some tried to finance some of the other colonization efforts but failed, costing them massive amounts of resources. Others have little investment into the planet itself, but still wish to carry out some goal there. * Court of the Wanderers * Court of Absence * Sons of the Firstborn * Followers of the True Heir * The ill Born * The Cult of nobility Regions The Fields Around Sanctum: The fields around the main city of Sanctum VIII; the center of the explorer's world. ???